mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Persona 4 Mafia
| image = File:Persona_mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Hachi | link = BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 3.10.14 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #benjer3 (EDM) #Vommack #Auramyna #Fat Tony #MrxWN #Nana7 #Boquise #Obba #Clozo #Jay Gold #KinkajusRevenge #Slick #Framm18 #Marq | first = Nana | last = Auramyna, Boquise, Clozo, Kinkajus, Slick, Framm | mvp = Framm | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hachi based on a role-playing video game Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 It began on March 10, 2014 and ended in a Goodie win in N5 (March 23). Game Mechanics Rules In event of tie: *D1=No lynch *D2+=Random from tied players Shows in NP: *Kills *Saves *Redirect *Follow Spy *Trap Role Description Goodies: Must kill all baddies #Yu Narukami - Die Roll(Spy, Block, Kill or Save) #Yosuke Hanamura - Messenger #Chie Satonaka - Kill #Teddie - Follow Spy #Yukiko Amage - Save #Kanji Tatumi - Redirect #Rise Kujikawa - Vote Manip(3X on own vote) #Naoto Shirogane - Role Spy #Ryotaro Dojima - Block Baddies:Gain unwinnable majority over goodies. Have BTSC an non carrying kill. #Izunami:RID Role Copy(Submit a RID copy and who to act on, may not copy same role more than once and may not copy roles who died in an earlier phase(may copy a player killed on the same night) #Tohru Adachi: Trap(Not the same person twice) #Taro Namatame: Role Spy #Generic Shadow: Vanilla 0twice) #Taro Namatame: Role Spy #Generic Shadow: Vanilla Mitsuo Kubo: Must Outlive 3 player out of a pool of 5 and must RID 1 of said roles. Host's Summary I'm going to give Framm MVP. '' ''His excellent leadership at endgame and the use of his ability to completely throw off the baddies was a game changer. Congrats Framm! Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies: *Obba - Yu Narukami *Slick - Yosuke Hanamura *KinkajusRevenge - Chie Satonaka *Boquise - Teddie *Aura - Yukiko Amage *Framm - Kanji Tatumi *Clozo - Rise Kujikawa *Jay Gold - Naoto Shirogane *Vomm - Ryotaro Dojima Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster #benjer3 - Generic Shadow - Vanilla - Lynched D4 #Vommack - Ryotaro Dojima - Block - Lynched D3 #Auramyna - Yukiko Amage - Save #Fat Tony - Izunami - RID Role Copy - Killed N5 by FT (redirected) #MrxWN - Tohru Adachi - Trap - Killed N4 by Chie #Nana7 - Taro Namatame - Role Spy - Lynched D2 #Boquise - Teddie - Follow Spy #Obba - Yu Narukami - Die Roll(Spy, Block, Kill or Save) #Clozo - Rise Kujikawa - Vote Manip #Jay Gold - Naoto Shirogane - Role Spy - Killed N3 by Baddies #KinkajusRevenge - Chie Satonaka - Kill #Slick - Yosuke Hanamura - Messenger #Framm18 - Kanji Tatumi - Redirect #Marq - Mitsuo Kubo - Killed N3 by Chie Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games